The Difference Between Riding and Writing
by You Can Call Me Effie
Summary: Sarah Mayson has really weird friends. Companion to Trapped in Unreality (which I refuse to reread or rewrite but it needed some kind of closure) set in their 7th year.


Lily and I were making our way to the dungeons for Potions when I heard her singing. "Making our way downstairs, walking fast, faces past and we're class bound..."

I blinked at Lily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm conveying my feelings and actions through the art of song." She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Duh."

I nodded, confused but trying not to laugh. "Okay... Why?"

"Cause I feel like it. You've known me long enough to realize I do things like this."

"Yeah, but... That song hasn't even come out yet."

"Obviously not, Sarah, seeing as I'm writing it."

I felt my brows furrow. "But-"

Lily waved her hand dismissively. "So, you kicked Black's arse yet?"

I sighed, deciding to drop it. Lily's gotten weird since she met me. Could it be my fault? I shook my head. Nah. "No. You kicked James's?"

"Nah. He got me firewiskey so in my eyes he's completely free of blame."

I stopped walking and turned to her. This lovesick traitor. I mean I know James is semi attractive (in an obnoxious, geeky, stalkery kind of way) but I was supposed to be the bad influence! I am going to give that boy a stern talking to when I see him next, let me tell you. And then I'm going to punch him and Black in the face for being perverted perverts and giving me a cold. Remus and Pete will help me if I bribe them with chocolate. And if that doesn't work, than pretend sexual favours. Or prank help. "They pushed us into the Black Lake just to see us in wet clothes."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well. Hormones." She looked at me slyly. "You know how they are."

My jaw dropped. "You cheeky minx! I'm so proud!" I placed a hand over my heart and wiped away an imaginary tear. "My little Lilykins is all grown up! Drinking alcohol, cavorting indecently with teenage boys!" I sniffled once and dropped the act. "I'd've preferred an Auguamenti."

She snorted and linked her arm with mine. "And I'd've preferred not being soaked by my boyfriend and your future boyfriend at all. We can't all be winners."

I made a face. "First of all, I would never date Sirius, as he probably has a shit ton of STIs-"

"Wow, harsh." Speak of the devil. I jumped a bit and snorted, glancing at him as he fell into step beside us.

I put on a posh voice. "You know it's true, darling. A lady such as myself mus'n't degrade herself to such a standard."

He rolled his eyes and took my arm. "Ah, but of course not, dear lady! My sincerest apologies for even considering that a courtly woman such as yourself would ever lower her standards enough to cavort with a scoundrel of my caliber! Wherever did I get this idea?"

I sniffed and turned my nose up. "Very well, kind sir. I shall accept your apology under one condition. If you fail to deliver, I am afraid I shall never be obliged to allow you in my esteemed presence again."

"Well, that doesn't seem like much of a loss." I snorted and elbowed him. He grinned and pretended to wince. "I mean, but of course sweet lady." He took my hand and held it aloft. "Anything you desire, I shall provide!"

I grinned manically, dropping the act entirely. Lily rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "just shag already". I ignored her.

I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Piggy back ride!"

Hey, I pretend to give sexual favours, not take them.

Sirius snorted. "And here I thought I was more than just a pack mule."

He leaned down so I could I jump on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck securely. "Technically, your more of a pack piggy." Lily and Sirius snorted and began walking again. I played with Sirius's hair and frowned. Why wasn't my hair this silky?

Sirius shifted me slightly and began talking to Lily. "So, Lilyflower, how are you on this fine spring afternoon?"

"I am well." She side-eyed us. I rolled my eyes, as I knew what she was going to say. "Just waiting for my two friends who I shall not name to shag the brains out of each other and declare their undying love."

Sirius made a face and shifted me up higher on his back. "You're friends with two Voldemorts?"

I snorted, making a small plait in his hair for him to find later. "And you want them to shag?"

We all paused and shuddered simultaneously before walking again.

Lily looked around. "Moving on from that disturbing topic, either of you seen James?"

"Boo!" I think you can guess who that was.

Lily rolled her eyes fondly at the four-eyed boy currently cuddling her from behind.

"Hey, Jamesie?"

I shared a look with Sirius and forced myself not to snicker. Jamesie.

He smirked slightly, taking her hand and walking on her other side. "Yes, Lilykins?"

The urge to snicker doubled, so I hid my face in Sirius's hair. Aw, it smelled like coconut! I love coconut.

"Why don't you let me ride you?"

James choked on air for a second while Sirius and I tried not to fall over from laughter. "I reckon he would if you gave him the opportunity, Lils," I choked out.

Sirius interjected. "Then again, he might not have the stamina to keep going." And then we were on the floor, clutching each other to try to calm down.

When we finally calmed down and managed to stand up, Lily had gone back to her normal colouring and James had stopped choking. We began walking again.

Lily spoke up, looking at her and James's intertwined hands. "I meant piggy back riding, by the way. Not the... Other thing." James squeezed her hand in understanding and she smiled up at him sweetly.

I smiled lightly, leaning on Sirius's side. That was adorable. Time to ruin it. "Oh, so you can talk about me and Sirius fucking all day long, but as soon as it turns to you you get all shy?" I felt his arm wrap around my waist so I put mine around his. "Where's the justice?"

Lily glared slightly. "I don't talk about you shagging all day long, I only talk about you shagging the times I know about."

I snorted. "Clever. I like it when you have good comebacks." She smirked at me and nodded once. "However! We don't fuck. He has fuck buddies. I'm his regular buddy."

Sirius nodded. "'Tis true. I have not yet lured this fair maiden into my bed." I snorted. He winked at me. "But I'm working on it."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I wish you the best of luck." He'll need it.

He smirked and leaned down slightly. "If all goes well, I won't be the only lucky one." How the hell did he make that line work? My eyes widened slightly. Okay. Maybe he won't need it.

James whistled at us, Lily looking at us smugly from beside him. "C'mon, lovebirds! Or... Lustbirds?" Lily shook her head. "Whatever. We're so late to potions, we might as well not even go."

I gaped. "Lily! Are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Binns is there. Apparently, Professor Slughorn had a bit too much to drink last night and called in sick. We all live here though so I don't see how that worked."

I sighed. "Well, than there's no point in standing here. Next we have a free period, so let's just go eat."

James shook his head. "Actually, me and Lily were going to go look at... Head stuff."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and crossed my arms. "Head stuff."

Lily nodded vigorously, suddenly anxious to leave. "Yeah, yup, Head stuff." She started dragging James in the direction of the Heads dorms. "Super important, really can't wait, lots of riding- Writing! Lots of writing! Lots of love, pip pip and all that! Bye!"

As they disappeared from sight, I leaned slightly towards Sirius, not taking my eyes away from the direction they had gone. "How much you wanna bet they're currently about to have sex in the Head dorms?" Heh. "Head" dorms.

Sirius smirked. "They're about as bad at hiding things as... Yeah, nope, can't think of anyone as bad as them."

I giggled slightly and looked up at him. "Kitchens?"

He nodded, hooking his arm through mine. "Lead the way."


End file.
